Zero is
by Vampire-Pocky
Summary: Based on a dream I had...When Zero is told to be nice for a day and he doesn't, what happens to him?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another crazy fanfiction. The inspiration for this one came from a dream I had one night. :D Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny morning at Cross academy. Kiri Yagari wasn't much for mornings, she'd always been a night time however, her uncle,Toga Yagari, was getting annoyed at her. She was asleep in class, and his class at that. He walked over to her desk and slammed a book down beside her ear.<p>

"I'm up! I didn't take the mini pancakes!" She blinked in bewilderment at what she just said."uh-uh- sorry Uncle," she said appologetically.

Toga looked far from sympathetic. "just because your a member of the disciplinary commitee doesn't mean you can sleep in my class. "

Kiri sighed and stated," but class is boring. I like being outside better."

Toga merely shook his head and walked off. Kiri yawned loudly before pulling out her notebook and a pen. She started doodling in her notebook when Toga walked up and grabbed it from her. "What is this about? Since your so fond of drawing, then why didn't you take art?"

"I didn't take art because I wanted to be in your class Uncle." She smiled cutely at him. He placed the notebook back on her desk before returning to his desk and continuing the lecture. Afew hours later the bell rang and Kiri headed off with Zero and Yuki for Disciplinary Comitee duties.

"KYAAAHHHHH!" the day class girls were already over-eager and the night class hadn't even walked out yet.

"Ok time for all of you to shut up!" yelled out started shoving the girls out of the way and nehind her.

"Oi, Kiri, your soo mean!" exclaimed one day class girl.

"Yea, your just like Kiryu, you don't let us have any fun," bellowed another.

"I agree theres nothing wrong with taking pictures!" screamed another girl.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Zero, another Disciplinary Committee memeber and Kiri's fellow Vampire Hunter. "Always making a fuss over the Night Class with your stupid,'Kyah,kyah' if you knew what they was really like you wouldn't go through so much trouble!"

Kiri smirked. Zero is Kiri's best friend,ever since they were little children,since Kiri's uncle was Zero's master. They had trained together when they were little and she would often sleep over at the Kiryu's. She'd help take care of Ichiru and play with them. Kiri was even there during the incident, trying to comfort Zero and after he went to live with Kaien Cross she'd sneak out to visit.

"Kiryu, your a meanie!" yelled out a day class girl.

"Yea!" agreed another.

At that point the girls squealed louder as the gates to the Night Class dorm opened. Kiri sighed with a mixture of annoyance and sadness. She hated that the Night Class got more attention, but she didn't hate them.

*later that day*

Kiri was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. She should be happier, but it wasn't easy. She glanced at her picture on her night stand, it was her and her Uncle. They were standing back to back looking at the camera was her favorite had been raised by her uncle. She had been trained by him to be a vampire hunter. She looked at the belt beside her picture that she wore whe she hunted sighed and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please check out my other stories as well!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**OK...here is chapter 2...this is where the story starts to get good...**

* * *

><p>*Zero's POv*<p>

_I am asleep, right?Where am I? Who are you?_

" I am the Great master of Kindness...something which you lack."

_Your nuts I can be kind..._

"Can you now? I'd like to see that."

_Your a creep. Leave me alone._

"Ah, young man. You need to learn...and to make you learn i'll do this...If you can't be nice to at least 2 people tomorrow, something bad will happen to you"

_You freak. I have to run errands for master Yagari with Kiri tomorrow. I don't have time for this crap._

"If you don't make 2 girls happy tomorrow, then the omen will come true."

_Leave me alone._

"You best listen to my warnings, boy."

_Go away!_

-beep beep beep beep- _Is it morning already? What a stupid dream...Creepy old man._ I got up and dressed, then headed out the door for a day in town with Kiri.

*later-Kiri's pov*

"It's good to be out. Even if we are running errands for Uncle." I skipped down the sidewalk. I felt great. I glanced at Zero and sighed."Why do you have to be such a kiljoy?"

"I'm not. your just overly happy."

"Well I've been stuck inside Cross Academy since my last mission. And that was three weeks ago." I sighed. I had went three towns over to kill a level E. When i'm not hunting, i'm stuck inside Cross academy doing school work. As if I really need it.."

"I guess you have a point."

"EEK! Look! Shio Ramen has a new flavor...lets go get lunch." I practically bounced in excitement. Zero just sighed and took me to lunch.

*later*-noones pov

Kiri yawned loudly. it was a good 11pm and she was ready to crash. She had just delivered the things her Uncle wanted her to get to him. She climed in bed and fell asleep quickly..

In Zero's room he was awake thinking..._That old man wasnt serious..No need to even worry about it..I'm going to bed..._Zero closed his eyes and surprisingly fell asleeo quite quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry..I know it was short, but this chapter is mainly for the explaination of Zero's omen...Sorry it was a cliff hanger. What will happen to Zero? Find out next time...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go...Chapter 3...the funny chapter that reaveals what happens to Zero!**

* * *

><p>*THe next Day*-Zero's Pov<p>

I got up to the sound of the alarm. I knew what day it was...Monday. Everyone hates mondays...And I already knew that mine would be worse than usual. I had woke up hurting quite a bit, but I just shrugged it off thinking it was just the way I slept. But boy I was wrong...I walked over to the sink in the bathroom with a cup so i could take a blood tablet. I filled the cup full of water and turned around to walk away. Somethng caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. I spun around quickly and gazed in the mirror. "WHAT IS THIS?" I yelled as I dropped the cup, causing it to shatter. I put my hand on my cheek._I'm a girl now? What's this about? i need to find Kiri, she'll know what to do. She has the answers to everything_. I flung open my door and ran to Kiri's room as fast as I could. When I got there I knocked loudly on her door. She had no roommate, so I didn't worry about someone seing me much.

"Hello?" She opened the door."Are you a new student?"

" listen I have something to tell you." I was panicking.

"Come in..You look familiar..."

I walked inside and she shut the door behind me. "It's me, Zero."

"Zero? How'd you turn into a girl?"

"Some old man did this to me."

"Explain."

"I had a dream the other night and this old man told me that if I didn't make 2 girls happy something bad would happen to me"

"Ah, a he was right. Something did happen to you. You got turned into a girl."

"Don't remind me."

"I'll help you find the guy and get him to change you the meantime, we have to go talk to Headmaster Cross."

"Why?"

"We'll register you in Cross Academy by a fake name, unfortunately for you, you have to wear the girl uniform."

"Great..."

"I'll convince Headmaster Cross to let you be my room mate, so it'll be allright. I'll tell him'zero' went on a trip"

"ok fine"

*awhile later in the Headmasters office*-Kiri's Pov

I popped my head in the door."Headmaster? May I have a word with you?"

"Of course, may I help you with?"

I walked in the room pulling Zero in tow.(he was wearing an outfit of kiri's)"I have this friend that arrived today and she wants to attend Cross Academy."

"Oh, good! New students are always welcome! Day Class or Night?"

"Day" Zero scowled at me but I ignored him.

"Ok, whats her name?"

"Her name is Neko"

"Well, Neko, nice to meet you and welcome to Cross Academy!" He pulled out a girl's day calss uniform and handed it to Zero. "Now get changed and head to class."

"One more thing, Headmaster"

"Yes?"

"Can she be my roommate?"

"Of Course!"

*in hall*

"You named me CAT?" Zero was angry, no doubt"

"It was the first thing that popped into my head, ok?"

"Fine..."

"Go get changed so we can go to class"

"Fine...can't beleive you named me cat..." he was grumbling as he headed to my dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok...hope you liked the akward funnyness...!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok...TAA-DAHHH! It's chapter 4, up at last...This is probably by far the funniest chapter of the story...you'll see why when you read it...Well, enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>-later(in class)-Zero's Pov<p>

_This day couldn't get any worse._ I sighed in boredom. I was sitting next to Kiri and we were in her uncle's ethics class. Toga Yagari was also my teacher. He had taught me and Kiri how to be vampire hunters together.

"Miss Neko, why are you not paying attention?" I looked up and there he was, looking at me.

"I'm not comorehending what ethics has to do with anything..."

"Maybe you need detention, so I can explain it to you."

"No" Kiri turned and glared at me. I wasn't 'acting like a lady'.

"What did you say?" He looked at me questionably.

"No sir" I looked at Kiri and she gave me a smile. For some reason, I couldn't stop myself from smiling at her cheerful expression. "Sorry if I offended you, sensei"

Toga smiled."Its alright, Neko." He walked away and continued with the lecture.

_What's happening to me? I was just__** nice**__ to him...weird girl hormones. _All of a sudden the bell rang. Time for the Night Class...I had gotten up and started to walk to the door when a nerdy kid stepped in front of me. "What do you want dweeb?"

He had this obnoxious voice."Your pretty.."

"Ok, now go away." I walked past him towards the door again. Somehow he got in front of me again."What the-"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"ew, you freak! Leave me alone!"

"But your pretty..." He was looking at me like the class rep looks at Ruka Souen.

"I said leave me alone!" I pushed him out of my way and kept the smell of blood filled the air. _What? where is that coing from? _I sniffed the air, trying to find the source of the blood. _wait..its coming from me...but I haven't cut myself._ I started to panic. "Kiri?"

"yes, Neko" How could she be teasing me at a time like this?

''I need your help." I grabbed her hand and started towards the bathrooms.

"Wrong one. Girls go to the 'ladies room' understand?"

I practically blushed from embarrassment. I pulled her into the girls bathroom and into a stall, locking the door behind us."I smell blood, Kiri."

"And?"

"And, its coming from me, but I didn't cut myself."

She burst out laughing.

"This isn't funny? What's going on?"

"You-Your...You've started your period, Zero."

"My what? What does that mean?"

"Don't worry,Zero, its natural. Here" She handed me something.

"What is this?"

She laughed again."Its a pad." She started blushing feircely.I don't blame conversation was very embarrassing. She whispered the last part to me, and I see why because I blushed from embarrassment." I'll step out so you can um,'fix' your problem."

She stepped out of the stall, but I saw her feet from underneath it. She was leaning on the door. This was by far the most embarrassing day of my life. I had been turned into a girl because I didn't listen to some old mans omen. And I just had a discussion about periods with my best friend. Who happened to be a girl. To make matters worse, she had to explain to me how to use a pad...Could my life suck more?

* * *

><p><strong>Yep...funniest chapter so far. Poor Zero about died of embarrassment. LOL! I know this chapter was kinda short(like the rest) but I hope you liked it! And I would like to thank NipeNeco for reveiwing my stories and giving me advice on them! Thank you, NipeNeco, your a good friend! :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go! This is the final (and longest) chapter of "Zero is" Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>-*A while later-Kiri's PoV*<p>

I was on disciplinary duty,Zero by my side. To tell you the truth, I wouldn't feel comfortable doing this if he wasn't. Even if he happened to be a she for the moment. Ever since the first day at Cross Academy, I'd been on the disciplinary commitee. Zero was always beside me. If he wasn't it wouldn't be the same. I've known Zero since we were babies. We'd always been together. He was my friend, and I'd do almost anything for him. I blushed. _I swear I will help him find the old man and get him to turn him back. _

"KYAAHHHH!" There goes the day class girls fawning over the Night class males. And to make matters worse, Hanabusa Aido was flirting with them. Again.

"Aido! Don't provoke the girls."

He stopped dead in his tracks and gazed curiously at Zero. "Thats funny, I've never seen her before...but she smells like-" he looked behind him and waved at Ayane Soulstarr, aka, Zero's crush. I could never compete with her, she was beautiful(like all the other vampires) and she had caught his interest her first day.

Ayane walked up beside aido."Hello, Kiri, how are you?"

"Fine"

"good to hear."

Aido looked at her and said,"Sister, smell this girl and tell me who she smells like to you"

Of course the vampires could tell. She leaned towards us slightly and sniffed."Huh? She smells just like Zero."

"That's what I said."

"So either she's been really close to him lately, or theres magic afoot." She walked off to join Kaname and Takuma.

Aido had this curious expression on his face, like he was missing something and walked off. Of course Ayane would have figured something was going on. She was one of the most observant of the Night class.

"Akward" I looked at Zero, who was watching me. "what? you didn't even look at the Night Class?"

"No"

"why?"

"Your prettier." This caused me to blush, and we received funny looks from the girls around us.

"Uh-get to your dorms ladies!"-

The day Class headed toward the dorms and Yuki Cross bounded cheerfully over to us. "So who's the new girl"

"Neko" It was Zero that answered and I was quite shocked at his friendlyness. "My name is Neko Evans. Nice to meet you."

I blinked in astinishment. Zero? Nice? Maybe he suddenly took the old mans prophecy 'd make sense, maybe if he could be nice, he'd change back on his own.

"well good to meet you Neko. I'm Yuki Cross. The Headmaster's adopted daughter." She smiled the biggest smile I'd ever seen on her face before looking at me."Have you seen Zero lately?"

"I saw him yesterday...but today, no" I blushed and felt a little nauseus, as I do when I lie.

"Oh, ok. Come to my dorm after you change,I wanna tell you something. And bring Neko with you!" She bounced as she ran off to the dorms.

'Weird...ok, lets go get you some clean clothes and we'll go see what she wants,ok?"

"ok."

*later...Yuki's dorm.*-Narrator's pov

Kiri and Zero walked into Yuki's dorm. Yuki was sitting on a rug in the middle of the floor. Yori, her best friend, was sitting next to her. "Welcome!"

"Uh-Yuki, what are you planning?" Kiri was suspicious.

"We're gonna give Neko a makeover as a welcoming present!"

Zero glared at her annoyed. "No Way!"

Kiri laughed trying to releived the akwardness. Yuki looked at both of them with curiousity. Yori yawned. "I think I'm going to go to bed. Sorry I can't have fun with ya'll." She walked into the bedroom area and went to bed.

"Ok" Yuki turned back toward them and smiled. "Ok, Neko. We're gonna make you look pretty."

"No." Zero was groaning in annoyance.

*Three hours and a makeover later-Zero's Pov*

I was furious. Yuki had gotten ahold of my hair, making some ridiculous hairstyle. She had pulled her makeup out and put it on me. Pink eyeshadow, violet mascara, light pink blush, Pink lipstick and black eyeliner. She had gone all out. On top of that she had went and got a frilly dress from Kiri. _Why does Kiri even have a frilly dress? She's not a girly girl._ Then I remebered, it was her mom's dress that was given to her when she was little. It was meant to be a party dress, but she never wore it..."Can we go? I'm tired and you have already taken pictures." I gave her an annoyed glare.

"Sure. GOOD NIGHT! " yuki waved at us cheerfully as we went to our dorm. After scrubbing away the remains of Yuki's makeover I sat on my bed. Kiri was staring at me. "What?"

"It's raining..."

"What am I suposed to do about it?"

"Can I sleep in the bed with you?"

"Ok."

She climbed in the bed beside me and snuggled close. "You might be a girl right now, but your still Zero. Your warm, and you make me feel safe."

I smiled. "And your still the Kiri that I've always known. I'll keep you safe."

"Remember when we was little and we would sleep like this when it rained?"

"Yea. Good times huh? I wasn't stuck in a female's body then."

"Your still Zero, no matter what you look like. And I promise I will help you find the old man. And I will get him to change you back, no matter what."

I smiled again."Ok. Go to sleep, Kiri."

"M'kay" She fell asleep fast. I lied there watching her for awhile before falling asleep myself.

*the next day* kiri's pov

I woke up snuggled close to Zero. I smiled at his peaceful sleeping face. "Zero. wake up." I shook him gently. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"hi"

"Hi yourself. it stopped raining."

"So it seems."

"today is the day. we have permission from Headmaster cross to go out for the weekend. I told him that I was taking you on a trip to your parents. We're gonna find the old man. I'll make him turn you back." I held up a fist. Zero rolled his eyes.

"typical Kiri to wake up hyper."

I got out of bed. "Yup" I quickly changed and threw Zero an outfit. He changed as i loaded my gun.

"Your bringing your gun?"

"yes. i never leave home without it. Never knw when there's a vampire to kill." I smirked. "I learnt alot from Uncle."

"I noticed. Can we go now?" He was impatient. He wanted to return to being a guy. I could tell.

'Ok, yes. Pack one of your old outfits."

He packed up without a word. We then headed out to hunt down the man...

*a few days later*-Zero's pov

We had been traveling for days. I was about to give up hop when we suddenly found a fortune-teller.

Kiri pointed and yelled, "Look! a fortune teller! Maybe its the guy we need!"

I groaned. "Your acting like a 7 yr. old again." Kiri was 17 but she acted like she was a child sometimes.

"I'm getting tired. I hope this is the guy. Well, i'm goining in." She darted in the shop.

"Wait a minute!" I ran after her. When i got in the shop she was nowhere to be found. ''KIRI!"

Then i heard a gun shot and a scream. "Kiri?" I took off running towards the sound of the gun.

Another shot and another scream. Then i sensed it. Vampires. Kiri was fending off vampires.

Another shot "Kiri?" I ran into a large room to find Kiri pointing her gun at the last living level e in the room. Bam! She shot him right on the neck. "Die, vampire, die." she shot him again, this time in the heart. The vampire turned to ash and she looked up at me. "Oh hello. found me, didnt you?"

"What was that about? Why didn't you ask me for help?"

"I handled it. I'm not a child."

"well hello Zero, or should i say Neko?" We both whirled around at the sound of the voice. It was the old man. I growled and Kiri pointed her gun at him. "Oh, what a fiesty girl she is. Is she your lover? Too bad your a girl too."  
>Kiri glared at him. "You leave Zero alone! And change him back you BAKA!"<p>

"Such a fiesty young lady.I will turn your friend back on one condition."

'What do you want?"

"He needs to prove himself. he must be nice to me."

I sighed. "hello. nice to meet you i'm Zero." i wasn't enthused.

"hahahaha i will turn you back. Vampire young lady has a secret desire. if you fullfill this young ladies wish, i will turn you back." He was looking at Kiri.

"I will. i just need to know what it is."

"Are you blind? She loves you!"

I glanced at Kiri. She was staring at the ground blushing,her gun was back in its holster.

"Now. BE A MAN!" he waved his arms around and then the last thing I saw was a bright flash. Then there was nothing.

*Sometime later*-zero's pov

I opened my eyes to a blushing Kiri."Kiri?"

"good, your awake. your back to normal." She was smiling.

"Good."

"Zero?"

"yea?"

"about what the old man said. about me loving you."

"yea. what about it?"

"Hes right."

"i know."

She smiled again and kissed my cheek. "You gonna live up to your promise?"

"yes. Help me up?" i smiled at her.

She blushed and helped me sit up. " for how long?"

"Forever." I kissed her, causing her to blush more.

"Good."

"Good its good."

She smiled. "I love you Zero."

"I love you too, kiri."

-THE END-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please Reveiw! Thank you for reading...<strong>


End file.
